This invention pertains to a ski rest which may be permanently associated with the ski pole and the combination thereof with the ski rest having an operative position extending outwardly from the ski pole for engagement with the chair of a chair lift to permit a skier to rest his attached skis on the basket of the ski pole whereby the weight of the skier's legs, boots, and skis is transferred to the chair to enable resting of the legs while the skier is travelling on the lift.